


破案AU番外 -- 发廊杀人事件

by 世界公民66号 (Stardust_66)



Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [3]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C%E5%85%AC%E6%B0%9166%E5%8F%B7
Summary: 备份，搬运自我的Lofter, 2017-04-16去德国看世乒赛之前写的之前的破案AU的衍生片段，一边破案一边打情骂俏～主眉毛组，还有鹏程万里，提了一句胖雨圈地自萌不要上升真人（希望不要被高远看到xD不过反正我没开车，看到也不怕）(可怜的淇哥和大头在AO3都没有自己的tag)
Relationships: Lin Gaoyuan/Yan An
Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650640





	破案AU番外 -- 发廊杀人事件

2017-04-16  
【国胖队｜短平快】破案AU番外 -- 发廊杀人事件

【声明：虽然破案的搭档是胖远，但CP是鹏程万里、闫远、一句话胖雨，可能还有微淇胖；tag不妥删】

看起来CP有点多，不过如果看过我长一点的文的话应该知道不管是ALA破案AU还是实验室日常，CP感都很弱，不擅长谈恋爱，主要走剧情（因为没啥文笔）……

因为回复这个很早以前的脑洞的大家太可爱了所以我还是写了～！不会太甜所以可能有点无聊，话唠想赶快写完睡觉，努力不拖长的结果就是可能虎头蛇尾了😂  
（另外最近越来越喜欢眉毛组，想把之前构思好给ALA的另一个古宅杀人事件分给他俩～）

跟之前的ALA破案AU剧情无关，没看过也不影响阅读～想看其他案子的话我等下补链接

—————————  
周五傍晚，局里公认的天才法医、“小胖” 樊振东独自值夜班。  
虽然才刚大学毕业，而且读书时连跳好几级，但过人的记忆力和心理素质让他深得前辈们和刘局的赏识，很快通过了实习期。开始出任务以后他又展现了超强的学习能力，开始独当一面处理案件后，带他的吴师父就欣慰地退休了。

即使和同门的许昕换班之前刚去过食堂，等待一个化验结果出来的时候，樊振东还是忽然觉得肚子饿了……毕竟他是被师兄们调侃不管处理多么棘手的案件都不会影响食欲的。外面凄风苦雨，整栋楼除了他就只剩化验科值班的同事。他正在犹豫外卖是要叫牛肉面还是咖喱饭的时候，电话响了。

***  
上学时被朋友们调侃浪到飞起的大帅哥程靖淇毕业后不但从事了一些和专业毫无瓜葛的工作，还用攒的本金开了家发廊。他交友范围太广，又有点自来熟，而真正能交心的朋友还是读书时最铁的那几个。所以对他现在的职业了解的人不多，知道的那些又毫不意外。

程靖淇是个爽朗的性子，当初会选择开发廊除了为学门手艺，也是因为认识了几个这个领域的朋友。他毫不避讳自己爱打扮、喜欢好看的人的事实，所以店员来面试时除了专业实力，外形也占很大比重。  
也是因为颜控，他本来可以选择做个甩手掌柜，却还是兢兢业业地拿到了造型师资格证，每天和普通员工一样接单给客人做发型。

他谈吐幽默，手艺也不错，深得各种顾客的欢心。不管是成熟白领还是害羞的小姑娘都喜欢指名预约他，时不时也有男性顾客示好。他都笑脸相迎，培养出大批回头客。结果就是不忍心拒绝人的程靖淇每天忙得团团转，和员工开玩笑说他一心扑在事业上都没工夫谈恋爱了。

然而程老板这种“万花丛中过”的状态只持续了不到三个月，就一头栽进了一个顾客怀里。

***  
“呦～范老板，又来啦？”

程靖淇刚送走一位客人，擦了擦手笑着迎上去。明明是条件优越的一个帅哥硬是让范胜鹏产生了面前站的是黑店店小二的错觉……

“不好意思啊我今天没来得及电话预约。程老板现在能剪吗？”

程靖淇大步走到柜台前看了一下今天的预约表，现在不到三点，三点半有个预约。“没问题！只要你不烫头发的话都来得及，这边请坐～”

“上次剪的头发不满意吗？这次想怎么弄？”程靖淇随意地把手搭在范胜鹏肩上，弯腰站在他身后，两人的目光在镜中相遇。

“没，上次挺好的，我今天就是忽然想换种感觉。”

其实范胜鹏两周前刚来过，他头发长得也没那么快。今天碰巧在附近办事路过，就是想找个借口跟程靖淇聊聊天。

这边程靖淇也看出来了对方来得勤快的理由，他爱怜地用掌心撸了一把范胜鹏后脑勺的碎发，心想这次有戏。要是这头发能再长快点就好了。

一边来打工的范胜鹏亲戚家小孩王楚钦撑着扫把在心里吐槽：“骚驴，这样三天两头互撩下去不得把我爹剃秃了……”

***

华灯初上，程靖淇叼着根没点着的烟坐在理发店后门的台阶上，望着巷子那头的小片街景和往来的车辆入神。

他在半小时内完成了任务，把两周前自己亲手给范胜鹏剪的清爽运动系短发变成了个霸道总裁发型，剪完送人出门时他有点后悔：这样会不会魅力太足了……

他揉了一把自己的头发叹了口气——找不到捅破这层窗户纸的时机啊。

“诶，老板！”

他听到声音回头，上个月刚来的新员工拎着一大袋垃圾出门，差点撞到他。

“啊，辛苦了。”

“……没事，不要紧。”英文名叫Dex的男生稍微往后躲了一下，以程靖淇的角度注意到对方的白色T恤领口和腋下有些汗迹。他皱着眉站起身来：

“我不是提过着装要求了吗，你的制服呢？还有店里很热吗？”

“啊对不起，我这就去看看空调是不是坏了。”

对方没顾上扔垃圾，转身又提着袋子回去了。程靖淇轻摇了摇头，最近快放假了店里忙，人手不够是一方面，之前卖了一个人情让范胜鹏的亲戚王大头来打工、小孩儿又干不了什么活是另一方面……新员工的培训还是要加强啊。

他看了看表，下一个指名预约的时间快到了，于是他把那根没点燃的香烟收好，又回到店里。

他刚穿过储藏室，就听到一声压抑着的尖叫。

***

今天晚上本来林高远不用值班，但因为平时出警都是他和樊振东搭档，接到报案电话时就被叫来一起了。

“唉……好不容易今晚都有空，本来我要和安哥去吃火锅的……”握着方向盘的小远露出明显的沮丧。

“好啦，下次我请客。我知道一家皓哥推荐的地儿特好，量大实惠。”樊振东想想自己还没着落的晚饭，也有点伤心。

他的心情在车速减慢、认清周边环境后更复杂了。

他认识这家理发店，是程靖淇的店。

“高远？”樊振东还看着窗外的路人，压低了点声音

“怎么了小胖？”

“这家店老板是我熟人。”

“诶？？！”正在倒车入库的林高远分出了一点注意力，快要燃起的八卦之魂又被职业道德压下去了。

樊振东在心里叹了口气：他们接到的报案内容是这所位于地铁沿线商区的发廊发现一具男尸。他希望程靖淇不要牵扯进命案。但同时又有些不安，毕竟以大淇的性格容易招惹的人比较多。

走进店里之后林高远立刻将吃不了火锅的沮丧抛之脑后，麻利地向前台的员工说明了情况，并封锁了出入口。

两人先粗略勘察了一下地形，这家店不算大，布局是个很窄的长方形：大门左手是前台和等待区，往里走的两侧墙壁各有一排带镜子的座位，中间空出的通道供理发师穿行，帘子挡住的一小片是洗头的区域，然后就是储藏室和后门。

两人迅速决定不需要派支援，然后分头开始调查。毕竟从刚入行起就搭档过、也分别跟着三剑客前辈们处理过大大小小的案子，所以他们已经有了不少默契和经验。

樊振东调查现场并初步判断死因，林高远询问员工和顾客做笔录。

“什么？不让我走啊？真倒霉！”有个中年顾客大声抱怨，林高远正要过去安抚情绪，就看见高大的店长抢先走了过去。  
“不好意思啊，出了这种事我们也没办法不是？”程靖淇拿出魅力满分的服务业专属笑容，“您看，反正等着也是等着，警察同志录口供的时候我在这边给您免费剪完成吗？”  
顾客想了想自己不亏，而且刚才剪了一半的头发确实也出不了门，就答应了。

“警官小哥，您说呢？”

林高远在心里给这个店长的情商加了分，虽然不习惯审讯时有人在旁边聊天而且还理发，但想想也没有更好的解决办法，还是案子要紧。

“那……好吧，确定封锁了出入口、我们审讯完毕之前别离开现场就行。”

***  
另一边樊振东把洗头区域的帘子拉上开始初步尸检。他注意到这家店设计很用心，为了让客人更有私密感、提高用户体验，每个洗头的座椅之间也是被帘子隔开的。毕竟不小心被隔壁池子带着泡沫的水喷一脸不是什么好感觉……然而这些帘子可能也是隔壁座位的员工和顾客没能第一时间发现并阻止这起命案发生的原因。

他拍了几张不同角度的现场照片。很幸运尸体看起来没被移动过，还躺在洗头的皮质躺椅上。

尸体脖颈处有明显的勒痕，已经开始呈现蓝紫色了。从衣物和周围环境判断，没有发生打斗或者长时间的挣扎。死者衣服上也没有水迹，应该不是被溺死，而是勒死的。但解剖之前也不能排除有药物作用导致死亡。

如果是勒死的，凶器呢……？他仔细观察周围，虽然没有绳子但是不少毛巾甚至作为区域间分割的帘子都可能作为凶器，那么接下来就要仔细比对不同材质会在皮肤上产生的痕迹了……毕竟要快速下手，不被帘子之外的人发现的话，凶手必定是用了十足的力气，像材质相对比较粗糙的毛巾会留下特殊的勒痕才对，但死者脖子上的这条痕迹颜色比较均匀，应该是更光滑的材料。

他正在脑内思索有没有见过类似的痕迹、比对不同材料的时候，高远拉开帘子走了进来。

“怎么样？”

“我觉得是被勒住脖颈窒息而亡的可能性比较大，但是尸检前也不能排除药物。现在最好能找到凶器。你那边问出什么了吗？”

“刚才看过尸体的几个员工都说死者是第一次来，和店长也不认识……第一发现人是在隔壁工位洗完头的员工Irene，她说今天轮到她打扫，喊了这边没人答应，拉开帘子发现上面的客人没呼吸了，而且不知道之前是哪个员工在这个位置。”

“这些帘子真碍事啊……”

“嗯。然后她说怕引起顾客恐慌，不知道怎么办时正好店长从后门进来，于是在店长的吩咐下去前台报警。前台值班的Terry作证从报警之后没有让任何人离开店。”

“这样啊……顾客们注意到什么可疑的人或事没有？”

“没问出什么来，基本都只顾着和自己的理发师沟通了，这里之前放的音乐也很吵，一开始只有从后门回来的店长听到了Irene叫了一声，在靠近门口理发区域的人都没听到。Terry说也是因为这样报警了他们员工才陆续知道怎么回事，然后各自吩咐客人在警察来之前不要离开现场的。”

“看来我必须去找这个店老板谈谈了……你之前给龙哥做过痕鉴吧？你再看一下现场，我觉得凶器是种比较光滑又坚韧的布料，没有毛巾那么粗糙。另外凶手应该是一击毙命，没有受到有效的挣扎和抵抗，所以行凶时受害人可能已经不省人事了。”

“没有钝器伤或者其他外伤？”

“对，所以也许被勒死前已经被下药了。”

“好的，我仔细找找。他们店长应该还在门口的位置，给不能离开的客人理发。”

樊振东点了点头，神情严肃地掀开帘子出去，然后才理解林高远说的话：

程靖淇，在命案现场，他自己开的店里，给人理发？

***

他走到门口一看，可不是么，不但在理发，还有好些排队等着的呢。

其他顾客也知道店老板手艺好但经常约不到，这次免费做发型也算是因祸得福的意外收获……而且老板性格爽朗，很快缓解了大家的紧张情绪。

这么一来，也算是给我们警察减轻了负担吧……樊振东有些头疼地想。

他拉过旁边站着发愣、头型使他看起来像个大号杏鲍菇的男孩，说道：

“你去替一下你们店长，帮我把他叫过来问话。”

“好嘞！”杏鲍菇欢快地蹦过去了，“驴哥！警察叔叔让你过去问话，我来替你！”

“没大没小！说了多少次上班期间要叫我店长！”程靖淇左手还拿着剪子，右手放下梳子敲了一下王楚钦的肩膀。

“店长！警察让我替你！”王大头摩拳擦掌。

“这可不行！剪坏了毁我名声！”程靖淇赶忙拉过来一个手艺和人品都靠得住的老员工坐在他的位置上，然后擦了擦手转身走过去。

两人在不大的储藏室找了地方坐下，樊振东才看着程靖淇的眼睛开口：

“没想到毕业后是在这种场合碰面啊。”

“法医诶！挺适合小胖你的。”程靖淇依然眉飞色舞。

樊振东想了想，还是决定不问为什么。但对方已经说出来了：

“干这行是不是特倒胃口能减肥啊？”

“……不是。我现在就特别想吃晚饭。”

“哈哈哈”

“你开的店里出了命案，你还高兴得起来？”

“我不是想调节气氛、避免大家慌乱么，配合你们警察的工作啊。”程靖淇看着面前故作严肃的包子脸，还是想笑。

“谢谢配合。但是要知道你现在也是嫌疑人之一，我会公事公办的。”

“了解。不过刚才你搭档已经问过我了，我从后门抽烟回来看到Irene发现了尸体，然后我就让她去前台报警，我出去安抚客人和员工。还有什么问题吗？”

“目前还有一些疑点……你去后门干什么了？”

“诶，感情问题，心烦意乱想出去抽根烟。”

“可你身上没有烟味啊。”樊小胖对自己的嗅觉可是很自信的。之前吴师父说过，他这么好的嗅觉做法医有点浪费了。

“哈哈这你也能闻出来？我坐了一会儿，有人一打岔，没点着烟就到时间了，所以就进来了。”

“怎么个打岔法？”

“哦，说起来可能是有点不寻常？赶上我新来的员工，叫Dex，头发染成蓝色的那个，出来扔今天的垃圾，他见到我不知怎么了，垃圾都没扔又回去了。”

“你们说了什么吗？”

“嗯……我想想，我看到他穿了T恤没穿制服，而且衣服上还有汗渍，觉得对我们店的形象不好，就说了他两句。”

樊振东忽然觉得脑内灵光一闪。

“所以那个垃圾袋在哪儿？你能认得出来吗？”

“我们每天天黑之前都有个员工把黑色的大垃圾袋从后门扔出去，门外的巷子里有个大垃圾桶……”

“但是你说今天那个Dex又把垃圾袋拿回去了？”

“对……一般没扔的垃圾袋都封好了放在储藏室和洗头区之间的门边上……啊在这儿呢。”

樊振东隔着帘子叫了一声林高远，两人戴上手套迅速开始翻找可能的凶器。

***

“所以就这么简单？”程靖淇伸了个懒腰，神情混合着难以置信和佩服。

“别搞错了，我们可不是每个案子都这么容易的。”樊振东正在不远处打电话汇报案情，林高远转头回答道。

他之前在洗头区没喝完的水里取样，飙车送回局里化验，检测出了强效安眠药成分，然后他和小胖又找到了大小和材质与死者伤痕相符的凶器——是一条一拳宽的防水塑料布，洗头时垫在衣领处然后盖在毛巾下面用的。凶器上死者皮屑残留的DNA检测结果还没出来，但是经过第二轮审问，犯人很快就招了：

是一起普通的冲动导致的情杀。死者和凶手Dex曾经追求同一个女生，Dex失败了，这次一眼认出了顾客，顾客没有认出他，反而聊天时跟“洗头小哥”炫耀自己怎么趁着女友出差打算换个造型去偷腥……

“所以他就一时冲动，下了药并且就地取材快速勒死了对方？”

“对。”樊振东打完电话回来了，“也是巧，他要销毁证据的时候撞上了你，又因为着装不当被你训斥了，一时心虚躲回了店里，可能想下班再找机会把凶器丢掉的，反正店里每天扔掉的东西都差不多，应该不会被怀疑。”

“没想到Irene打扫卫生太积极，很快就发现了尸体，然后我们及时封锁了现场……”

“现场保护得很好确实让我们的工作更顺利了。”樊振东及时遏制了程靖淇的自我感觉良好，“但是你用人不善啊，下次雇新员工的时候留点心吧。”

“是，小胖警官！樊法医？……你们平时怎么叫他啊？”

“就叫小胖就行啦”林高远笑嘻嘻地插话。“案子这么快就解决啦，我还来得及和安哥去吃夜宵！”

“嘻嘻～辛苦啦！刚才雨哥说买了烧鸭和云吞面外卖，我也要走啦！”

“不是吧？你们这就发狗粮啊……”想起自己还没追到范老板的程老板蔫了。更何况还有个因为范胜鹏跑到他店里打杂／捣乱的未成年熊孩子闹事……

——各回各家，各找各饲养员。

林高远和樊振东在王大头嚷着跟程靖淇要加班费的背景音中欣慰地感叹：

又是充实的一天。

番外END


End file.
